Blue & Yellow
by Marihanitha
Summary: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke, son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ya que si me pertenecieran, el anime/manga tendría yaoi y haría que Kise ganara más partidos esta historia es de mi creación, en celebración del Mes AoKise. Disfrútenlo.


Blue &amp; Yellow

Rechinidos de tennis, corriendo por toda la cancha, sonando como un eco de mis pensamientos y olor a sudor; volteo a ver a mis compañeros, con miradas asustadas, ¿porque todos están tan preocupados? ¿Creen que este chico me podrá vencer? Y luego estas tú rubio, mirándome como si en verdad creyeras que puedes derrotarme, ¿Qué me has dejado de admirar? Como si eso me importara… ¿verdad? Entonces porque me sorprendieron tanto sus palabras, porque dude cuando él me miro de esa forma, con esos ojos dorados que siempre brillaban al verme y ahora solo me miraban con desinterés.

Mientras corríamos de un lado a otro en la cancha, mi pensamientos se fueron hacia nuestra época en la secundaria, cuando cada molesto día venias a pedirme juga contigo, al principio no entendía tu persistencia, estaba Midorima con quien siempre te llevaste mejor a quien muy bien podrías pedirle eso; hasta que lo entendí, o más bien hasta que me lo confesaste, que el causante de que tú te unieras al equipo de básquet fui yo, recuerdo que me lo dijiste con una boba y deslumbrante sonrisa que jamás te había visto poner para nadie, pero tú sonreíste así, para mí, y algo creció en mi interior, algo que hasta la fecha no entiendo, pero supe que no te podría negar nunca uno de esos juegos.

Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, cada uno pendiente de que movimientos podríamos hacer, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, no lo puedo negar, habías mejorado mucho y al fin me puedes copiar, Kise…en verdad eres muy fuerte desgraciado, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, amarillo y azul fundiéndose con el hambre de ganar; de pronto algo cambio en tu aura, se volvía más fuerte, más deslumbrante, me sorprendió solo un segundo y eso bastó para que me esquivaras, saliendo de mi momentáneo impacto, salgo corriendo tras de ti, la furia recorre mi cuerpo, no quiero perder, no quiero perder, nadie puede vencerme, ni siquiera tú, Kise; antes de que hagas otro tiro me precipito para quitarte el balón haciendo que me marquen una falta, era casi imposible que con mi defensa hicieras una canasta, voltee a verte en ese momento y tu sonreíste confiado, no lo podía creer, en serio habías hecho ese tiro; estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no vi que me habían dado un pase, solo escuche una voz a lo lejos que no pude identificar diciendo mi nombre, en ese momento reaccione, pero fue muy tarde ya que me robaste el balón, esquivaste a mis compañeros con absurda facilidad, antes que pudieras hacer un tiro, me apropio del balón y fue como una danza que teníamos dentro de la chancha, tu encestabas y después yo lo hacía; duró así varios minutos, el público estaba eufórico.

Al final nos encontramos uno frente al otro tratando de leer el movimiento que cada uno iba a hacer, como un día tú me lo habías dicho "el mejor que te conoce soy yo, Aominecchi", y es verdad, no hay nadie mejor que sepa como soy que tú, ni siquiera Tetsu me conocía de esta forma; pero de la misma forma que tú eres el que mejor me conoce, yo soy el que mejor te conoce a ti, Kise; al final supe que confiarías en tus compañeros de equipo, si tu hubieras hecho ese tiro sólo hubieras tenido un chance de ganarme, pero ese fue tu mayor error, confiar en otros para ganar tu batalla, sabiendo eso fue fácil vencerte.

Verte tirado en el suelo, después de mi último golpe, me di cuenta que no me arrepentía, que tú te merecías que diera todo en este juego; pero al observarte tratando inútilmente de levantarte, una preocupación entró en mí, quería ayudarte, quería decirte que lo hiciste muy bien, pero mi maldito orgullo pudo más y al ver que tu senpai te ayudaba, te di la espalda y me marche.

Pasaron un par de días después de nuestro partido, días en los cuales no pude pegar un ojo, por muy cansado que estuviese, era un verdadero fastidio, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por ti, rubio tonto, no importa que fuéramos rivales, aun sigues siendo mi amigo y me preocupaba por ti. Tratando inútilmente de conciliar por lo menos unas horas el sueño, me rendí y decidí salir a caminar; rondando por las calles transitadas llenas de gente, como si fuera una señal o tal vez algún castigo; veo una cabellera rubia inconfundible para mí, tratando de hacerse paso entre la multitud, mi vista no se puede separar de él, pero noto algo extraño, sus movimientos se ven irregulares, menos fluidos, muy raro de él siendo modelo; en un segundo donde se alejó del bullicio de gente, pude ver su figura mejor, llevaba unos pantalones cortos, zapatos casuales y una playera que lo hacía ver como una verdadera estrella; caminaba extraño porque iba cogiendo, aun no se recuperaba del partido que tuvimos, se le veía enojado y triste a la vez, caminando hacia él, en un impulso extraño por hablarle, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, había movido sus labios, pero al estar aún lejos no podía escuchar sus palabras; ya a escasos pasos frente a él, pude oírlo con claridad.

\- Ao…Aominecchi…- susurró, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar, me llamaba de esa forma tan ridícula, esperaba que dijera un simple Aomine, seco y sin vida, pero escuchar esa tristeza con la cual decía mi nombre con su "cchi" me hizo querer acercarme más, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué quería acércame más?

\- Kise, tu vienes conmigo.- sin darle alguna oportunidad de escapar lo arrastre conmigo, no caminando tan rápido, siendo consciente de su lesión.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, Aominecchi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?- se quejó, en realidad yo tampoco sabía a donde me dirigía, solo seguía las ordenes que me daba mi cuerpo, solo quería estar un poco a solas con él.

\- Sin protestas Kise, quiero hablar un poco contigo.- le dije afianzando más mi agarre hacia su mano, sintiendo la calidez que de ella desprendía, quería sentirla aún más; en serio que no lo entendía.

\- ¿Hablar?- preguntó.- ¿qué pasa Aominecchi? ¿Ocurrió algo?- Me dijo ahora con tono preocupado.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Porque seguía preocupado por mí, porque a pesar de haberlo tratado como una basura, muestra interés por mí.

\- Solo quiero…estar contigo.- me salió en un susurro casi imprescindible.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, y no supe si había escuchado lo último que le dije; sin darme cuenta me dirigí al departamento de Kise, ahí sabía que podríamos tener privacidad, ya que vivía solo, aunque no le pregunté, no creo que le importara.

\- Aominecchi, este es mi edificio.- me dijo cuándo había parado nuestro andar en frente del enorme edificio.

\- Si, no sabía dónde más ir sin ser molestados, ¿te importa?- le dije algo fastidiado, quería romper algunas cosas, me sentía enojado de alguna forma y no sabía qué le iba a decir a Kise cuando estuviéramos solos.

\- No, solo me pareció extraño, entremos entonces.- ahora sin ser dirigido por mí, el entro primero al edificio, saludamos al portero y esperamos el elevador.

Esperando pacientemente el elevador, me permití observarlo un poco, para los que no lo conocieran se ve igual de perfecto y fastidioso que siempre, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba, se veía que no había dormido bien ya que tenía unas horribles ojeras que arruinaban sus ojos dorados, tenía el labio inferior un poco hinchado causado de que se lo estuviera mordiendo frecuentemente, tal como lo hacía ahora, estaba nervioso, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, demostrando su incomodidad y para finalizar su pie, era como un recordatorio de mi error y estupidez, ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía ver la venda que cubría su pie derecho, trataba de apoyarlo lo menos posible.

\- Tsk.- estaba enojado por lo estúpido que fui, hasta este momento me di cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho, ¿qué tan grave estaría su herida?, ¿sanaría pronto?, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría sin poder jugar?; en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y en un movimiento brusco jale a Kise dentro, presione el botón del piso y lo acorrale en una de las esquinas del ascensor.

\- ¡Ah!, que pasa tonto, no seas tan brusco, aun me duele mi pie.- dijo en un quejido, "aún me duele" me había dicho, ¡maldición!

\- Kise…lo siento…lo siento.- mi voz salía entrecortada, ya no pude evitarlo más, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin permiso, sentía mis piernas temblar.

\- Aominecchi…tú no tienes la culpa.- me dijo con voz suave, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabeza; las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Kise me arrastro con él, seguían lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro y el seguía rodeándome con sus brazos; abrió la puerta y me dirigió a su sala.

\- Shhh, no pasa nada Aominecchi.- me dijo mientras tomábamos asiento en su sillón.- tu solo diste todo de ti en ese juego y yo también, que saliera lesionado fue por copiarte, no eres nada fácil, ¿sabes?- mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro mientras la seguía acariciando.

\- Te dije cosas horribles y además…-recordé verlo en el suelo, frágil, siendo levantado por una mano que no era la mía.- al final no te ayude, pudo más mi orgullo y no te ofrecí mi mano.

\- ¿Y si me la ofreces ahora?- levanté mi rostro, para observarlo, esa sonrisa que hasta ahora no sabía que amaba y esos ojos brillantes que hacían a cualquiera quedarse ciego; otra vez, azul y amarillo fundiéndose, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez podía ver su alma.

\- Kise…-le extendí mi mano, la agarro y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, su toque era tan delicado y suave, mis ojos no se apartaron ni un momento de los suyos y con unos deseos inexplicables, empecé a acortar la distancia de nuestros rostros, preguntándome si esos labios eran igual de suaves y delicados como su mano.

Empecé a besarlo lento, profundo, tratando de disfrutar lo más posible de nuestro primer contacto, dulce, todo él es demasiado dulce, más suave de lo que me imagine, sin separar nuestras manos, con la otra libre empecé a tocar su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su rostro y sus cabellos, mis dedos cosquilleaban pidiendo sentir más que de él, nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar, lo observe, y fue la vista más espectacular que había visto en mucho tiempo, Kise con las mejillas sonrojada, los ojos con lagrimas y los labios hinchados, fue lo más hermoso y sexy que jamás había visto.

\- Hey ¿porque lloras?- le dije limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

\- Yo…nunca creí que esto pudiera pasar algún día, yo…siempre te he admirado Aominecchi, tú lo sabes, pero, al mismo tiempo siempre te he amado y que esto esté pasan...-lo corte y lo bese con más desesperación, fui en verdad un tonto, hasta ahora no entendía mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, perdí varios años sin poder estar de esta manera con Kise.

\- Cállate rubio tonto,- le dije con una sonrisa.- yo también te amo, y fui un tonto por no entenderlo hasta ahora, pero siempre has sido tú, ahora lo sé.

\- Aominecchi…- como si le hubiera dicho que alguien había muerto, empezó a llorar aún más, más fuerte y más escandaloso, puse mi mano sobre su cara.

\- Para de llorar, vamos, solo te dije que te amo.

\- Por eso es que lloro,- quito mi mano de su rostro, lo mire y sonrió.- si es el mejor día de mi vida.- hipnotizado por esa sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Tonto…-le solté.

\- Tu tonto.- me dijo simplemente.

\- Mío.- sentencie y como si de dos imanes se tratasen, nuestros labios se unieron, como nuestros corazones.

Tengo el azul de la noche

Con el cual veo las estrellas.

Tengo el amarillo de los rayos del sol

Que convierte mi vida en algo maravilloso.

Eso fue todo! Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios siempre son importantes para mi, espero que me den muchas sugerencias ya que es el primer fic AoKise que escribo y me gustaría mejorar algunas cosas ya que Aominecchi me quede muy cursi y el es todo un macho poderoso xD

Para los que sigan mis fics "Despertar &amp; TattsunZakki" les pido mil perdones, no he abandonado las historias tengo mitad de un capitulo para cada una, pero en serio que la universidad no me deja :( al igual quería que este fic AoKi tuviera hard, pero ya no me dio tiempo de escribirlo. Sean pacientes con esta alma trabajadora haha.


End file.
